Bee Son
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: Chat Noir comes to Chloe with a stuffed bee and an idea.


Author's Note: Before reading, I recommend looking up "who cares if your son is a bee" so you can see what picture they're talking about in the fic.

Chloe let out a curse as she looked at the streak of yellow nail polish now going across her knuckles. She turned her head to glare at the cat boy whose sudden and aggressive tapping at her window caused the slip up in the first place. Chat had a manic smile on his face, a look that made Chloe sigh, knowing he was about to convince her to do something completely ridiculous. "Just come in Adrien. You know I'm not going to make you leave."

Chat Noir beamed, pushing open the window and hopping through into Chloe's room. "Chlooooooooo, I need your help recreating something." Chat reached behind his back, pulling out something he'd shoved in the rim of his belt tail.

Chloe looked at the fluffy stuffed bee then up at her best friend. "No." When Chat pulled out the kitten eyes, Chloe knew exactly why Adrien hadn't destransformed when he came in. "Nope, I'm not helping you recreate that bee son meme." Chloe pointed to the stuffed bee. "That bee is not my son." He turned the eyes up to a ten. "Agh, fine."

Chat did a little victory dance as Chloe went and gently rapped on Pollen's luxe dollhouse that the little bee herself had dubbed 'The Kwami Dream House'. "Hey Polly? Want to go help Adrien out with one of his meme recreations?"

Pollen phased out of her house, covering a wide yawn with a little paw. She immediately perked up when she saw Chat, zipping over to snuggle against his cheek. "Of course I want to help my second favorite blond out!"

"Alrighty then. Pollen, stripes on." Chloe transformed, striking her typical sailor moon pose at the end.

Chat chuckled. "I still find it funny that you just ripped off Usagi's end pose during your transformation."

"Hey, why mess with perfection? Do you want my help or not?" Queen Bee tried to look as offended as possible, but Chat's laughter was contagious, and she found herself laughing along with him. She walked over, shoving him by the shoulder slightly. "Come on cat boy."

The heroes jump out of Chloe's window, racing to the place Chat had already scoped out for the photos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay, now turn your head. Good. Hold the bee a little closer to your neck. Good. Now open your mouth just a little bit, like you're in the middle of saying what a good bee son he is." Queen Bee followed Chat's directions, contorting her face in a way that she would never let herself be photographed in without the mask. I mean, she had neck rolls at this angle. "Perfect!" Chat snapped the picture, practically busting a gut at the image.

"Queenie, that was perfect. Now for the next one, turn to the side and hold the bee up like a child. He is your son after all." Queen Bee snorted involuntarily. "Now as hard as this may be for you, I need a look of pure joy on your face as you look at the bee."

She whipped her head over, scowling. "Hey, I look joyful all the time." Chat quirked a brow. "Okay, fine." Bee grumbled as she got back into the pose, painting a look of complete elation on her face.

"Perfect!" Chat snorted. "Chlo, these are hilarious, you have to come see." Queen Been glided over, looking at the images pulled up on Adrien's phone. She had to admit, they were pretty funny. There was no way she would have been able to hold in her laughter as she doubled over, laughing at all those neck rolls.

"Okay, I'm glad I went along with this. Are you going to edit them together, so it looks exactly like the meme?" Chat nodded. "What to do it on my computer? I found this new anime last night and you're going to love it."

"Um, of course. I was coming over even if you hadn't invited me." They high fived over their job well done then raced back to Chloe's house.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, the entire classroom was buzzing with laughter over the newest superhero meme recreation Chat Noir had sent to the ladyblog.

"They're both so funny."

"Honestly, how does she make a triple chin look good?"

"The fact that Queen Bee has a sense of humor makes her even better."

Each comment made Chloe glow with a sense of pride, but it was Marinette's clear, bright laughter that make Chloe hide a stupidly giddy smile behind her hands and had her cheeks warming. Maybe she was just a tad excited for the next time Adrien asked her to help out with one of these meme recrations.


End file.
